The Hidden Story
by HPaddict2014
Summary: This is the story of Harry, but more importantly of his twin sister Clarissa Potter. She grew up with Harry in the Dursley's but unlike Harry she had the support of her Godfather. She even gets to spend time with him until she is ten years old from there it drastically changes. The story follows the canon, and is of course owned By JK Rowling only what is not from the books is mine
1. Clarissa Potter

Clarissa and Harry

It was a well-known fact that the Dursley's disliked Harry and Clarissa Potter. However, it must be mentioned that they hated Clarissa much more than Harry. There is no real reason as to why they hate her more. Perhaps it is because she is a girl, or maybe the fact that she already shows signs of magic, but whatever the cause is, it has led to a miserable life for Clarissa. Her only true joy comes from visiting her Godfather, Severus Snape.

"Clare, what do you think is going to happen tonight?" Harry asked his twin sister. She looks over at him wearily from her be, then sighs.

"I don't know Harry, I suppose it will be like any other day. We go downstairs for supper, Dudley gets fawned over. Then something goes slightly wrong and we get yelled at." Clarissa responds, closing her book and setting it aside. Harry frowns.

"That's not what always happens. We do have some good nights." He thinks of the few times that peace has been kept in the house. Grant it he could probably count those times on one hand but still in ten years of living there have been a few good days. Clarissa laughs almost harshly.

"No sometimes they just lock us up with no supper, or beat me." Clare responds with a scowl on her face, and pain etched in her voice. Harry heard the pain and wishes he could comfort his sister, but even with the bond they shared as siblings, and even as twins, he could do nothing to ease it. Pain had always been a part of their life, from the moment that their parents died in a car accident, pain had followed them around like a puppy follows its master.

Two days later Clarissa was downstairs in the kitchen doing chores while Harry was upstairs trying to clean their room before Vernon Dursley came home. Thankfully for the Potters he didn't immediately go upstairs to check their room. Unfortunately he went straight to the kitchen and found Clarissa. The resultant noise warned Harry of his arrival and he quickly put the room in order, and was saved from his uncle. His sister Clare however suffered under Vernon Dursley. He made sure that no one outside the house could tell that he abused Clarissa Potter. Carefully placed punches and kicks made where clothing would cover any resultant injuries kept questions at bay.

Perhaps the reason why Clarissa was hated by the Durley's so much was the fact that she already knew about the wizarding world unlike her brother who was kept in the dark. For one thing Clarissa was an animagus, and an unregistered one at that. She had known from a young age that she was different, and visits with her Godfather helped that fact move along further. While Clarissa was able to know of her Godfather and correspond with him, Harry was not. For Harry's Godfather, Sirius Black, was locked up in Azkaban, and the adults thought it best that Harry was kept in the Dark. Clarissa however was raised from a young age to know potions and spells that would protect her, for while she was a Potter she didn't have the same protections as Harry, this fact gave her a huge target on her back for the Dark Lord to attack.

Severus Snape, Clarissa's Godfather and Potions Master at Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, taught Clarissa the finer points of potion making and Occulmency. The latter used for protecting her mind and therefore her brother. She also had the nice protection of being an unregistered animagus. She got this ability from her father, who while in school developed a potion with his friends that would change them into animaguses. Clarissa could change into a dog at will much like her Uncle Sirius could. While this was a factor of much Joy in Clarissa's life it was also one of great pain. Only six people knew that she was an animagus: Petunia, Vernon, and Dudley Dursley; Professor Dumbledore, Severus Snape, and of course Harry. Of course Harry didn't know who Clarissa's Godfather was, seeing how she wasn't at liberty to tell him, all he knew was that whenever he had to go the Mrs. Fig's house she got to go off with her Godfather. The only thing Harry understood was the fact that they didn't have the same Godfather and therefore he couldn't go with her.

Her Godfather as mentioned before was Severus Snape. How this came to be was quite a fluke actually. Lily and James Potter made the deal that James could pick Harry's Godfather if Lily could pick Clarissa's, and so that how they gained their Godfathers. James' best friend in school was Sirius Black so he picked him, and Lily, well her first friend in the wizarding world was Severus Snape. He had taught her so much, and had been there for her. She decided that even though she still held a grudge against him for calling her a Mudblood, and the fact that James and Sirius hated him, she still wanted to let him enjoy part of her life. His friendship had meant everything to he, and this was one way she could repay him. While James may not have been happy with the arrangement he understood her reasons and accepted them.

Clarissa was quite glad that he had ended up her Godfather, though she must say she kept quite a bit from him. She would never tell him of Uncle Vernon beating her, or shoving her into the cupboard under the stairs. She loved her visits with her Godfather. It was there where she could be herself, allowing her to relax just slightly. He taught her so many wonderful potions, and even flying! Also from a young age, also mentioned before in the tale, he taught her occulmency, and hand to hand combat, for he always said that being Harry's twin would put a target on her back for the Dark Lord.

Crawling back up to her room after Uncle Vernon was done with her she settled on her bed to fall into sweet oblivion. Harry looks over and sighs, he hates what Clarissa has to go through. In two days' time though she would be seeing her godfather, while Harry had to stay with Mrs. Fig. While Harry may hate having to stay with Mrs. Fig, he was glad that Clarissa at least had someone.

The day came and dawned beautifully, but way to early. Harry was abruptly awoken by the yells of his Uncle Vernon from across the room. He was standing over Clarissa yelling at the top of his lungs landing an occasional punch to her torso.

"YOU WILL NOT BE GOING TO HIS HOUSE TODAY! I REFUSE TO ALLOW IT ANY LONGER. FROM THIS DAY FORTH YOU SHALL NEVER SEE YOUR GODFORSAKEN GODFATHER AGAIN! He was clutching a letter in his hand, crumpled and torn, but Harry could still read it and saw that it was for Clarissa. "ISWEAR YOU SHALL NEVER SEE YOUR SUPPOSED GODFATHER AGAIN!" Grabbing her by the collar he dragged her off the bed and took her downstairs to shove her in the cupboard. He forced her to write a letter to her Godfather telling him that she never wanted to see him again. As she wrote this she cried. Her pain seeped into her writing without her realizing it. When she was through Uncle Vernon took the letter and shut her under the stairs. Harry went to Mrs. Fig's house as planned and the Dursley's left town. Leaving Clarissa in the cupboard. Meanwhile in another house a tall pale man with long greasy hair was seething after getting the post.


	2. The Letter

**A/N: So sorry for such a late posting, I had this written a few weeks ago just never got around to typing it up. I must say though I did get quite distracted with work, and summer school. I mean we had a couple litters of pigs born in the past couple weeks so that meant piglet shifts, and not to mention the fact that my job has nothing to do with computers, so no sneaky writing there, cleaning pens, feeding pigs, and giving shots/ other vet-med/research stuff means actually working not goofing off on a computer. and my summer classes take up the rest of my time! Oh well I hope you enjoy, and thank you so much for the review, and my follower! Please if you have any suggestions I am open to hearing them, may not take them but certainly I will listen. :) Please, read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own! JK Rowling does though.**

* * *

**The Letter:**

In his home Snape held the letter to him from his goddaughter. Slowly he opened it half dreading what was inside. He was supposed to have seen her two days ago, she was going to stay with him for four days. Only she never showed up. Unfurling the letter Snape read what she wrote, his face which had been creased with worry slowly turned to anger. He was Furious! Her letter read as the following:

To my dearest Godfather,

I have always adored you, you must know that, however due to recent events I will be unable to see you for the unforeseen future. I hate that it must be seeing how my time spent with you is always the most enjoyable and memorable moment of my dreary life, but it is a troublesome fact that I won't be coming to stay these next four days with you. Or perhaps any other length of time in the near or far away future. I'm in fact not even sure that I will ever see you again! I wish it wasn't so! Please know that I love you, with all my heart I really and truly do love you. Please don't worry about me, you know that I can handle myself.

Your loving God-daughter,

Clarissa Potter

Severus Snape slumped in a chair rereading the letter three more times before laying it down in his lap. He could feel Clarissa's pain through the letter. She didn't want this. Vernon Dursley must have forced her to write this letter. Well Snape wasn't going to have it. She was his responsibility to take care of. He has a right, and obligation, as her godfather to see her. There must be something he could do. Plus he doesn't trust Dursley, knowing him she has done something to her. His first plan of action is to go to Dumbledore, and then to get his god-daughter.

Two days later: Professor Dumbledore's office.

"Professor Dumbledore how can you just leave the Potter's in Dursley's care. At least; why Clarissa?! I can't stand leaving her there when I just know that they are mistreating her. I mean just look at her letter!" Snape stormed around the room, gesturing angrily. Professor Dumbledore watched him over his half-moon spectacles.

"My dear man you know my reasoning. Besides it's not going to be much longer till they are at Hogwarts. Only a month and a half I believe. Unless I am very much mistaken and Harry and Clarissa aren't turning eleven this summer?"

"No, no they definitely turn eleven this summer. I just hate to see how much damage this is going to cause. It may be irreversible!" Snape snarls, sulking just slightly. Dumbledore continues to watch him, and then finally sighs.

"Severus I understand how hard this is for you. You believe that your little girl is hurting or being wronged, and you want to protect her. Unfortunately you won't be able to protect her forever, and I am sorry to say that it will probably be sooner rather than later that you have to let her go." Dumbledore calmly explains to Snape, knowing that the man probably won't listen to logic when it comes to his girl.

"Yes I know that, but that doesn't mean it has to be before she even gets to Hogwarts!" Severus fumes, glaring at Dumbledore.

"Severus, my dear man, you will see her in a month. I'm sorry but that will have to do. We just can't afford to pull her now. Besides, I dare say Harry will be needing his sister here, very soon." Severus Snape sighs knowing that he won't be able to sway the headmaster on his decision. Maybe she won't be too far gone by the time she arrives. He turns from Dumbledore and heads out of the castle to go home.

Meanwhile…

* * *

**A/N: Anyways that was interesting I suppose, not sure what y'all will thing. Oh and sorry its short, I'm trying to work on my lengths but three pages typed doesn't look like much on here. Anyhoo! Please review, I would greatly appreciate the feedback.**


	3. Acceptance

**Hey guys sorry for taking awhile to upload this but I went on vacation and was swamped with work and school, but here it is! As always please rate and review, It makes my day when I see a review or new follower/favorite! **

**Of course the standard disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling, so therefore I do not own!**

* * *

The Dursley's arrive back home, and after retrieving Harry from Mrs. Fig they settle into a nice relaxing evening. Clarissa stays quiet not wanting to bring her uncle Vernon's wrath down upon her just yet. Unfortunately he remembered all by himself. The door to the cupboard opened and Clarissa was finally let out. Looking at her with a strange expression, he just looked at her.

"Just go to your room and don't bother us." He told her, surprisingly not raising his voice. Quickly obeying him she rushed upstairs to be with her twin. Harry looked up as she entered.

"Hey, he didn't give you a bad time did he?" Harry asked worried about his sister. He knew how horrible she was treated, however; most times he couldn't do anything about it.

"Nah, no more than usual." Clarissa stated nonchalantly. "In fact, it was actually less than normal." She flops down on her bed and looks over at Harry. "how was the Fig's place?" Clarissa knew he hated it but, she also knew the truth about Fig.

"It was the usual. Dry week old cake and pictures of her cats" Harry shrugged noncommittally. "It's not the worst thing in the world! In fact I would have to say: it's probably better than having to hang out with Dudley all day."

"This is true! Ahh, how he even has friends, the world may never know!" Clarissa snorts in laughter. Her twin always knows how to make her feel better. Harry laughed alongside Clarissa, it was their favorite pastime, making fun of Dudley.

The next day was Dudley's Birthday. The twins woke up with a groan. Aunt Petunia had shrilly woken them to cook breakfast. 'And you better not burn it! I want everything to be perfect for my little Dudley-kins birthday.' Clarissa turned to Harry wiping the sleep from her eyes. "It's your turn unless you want the food to be destroyed, because we all know what happens when I try to cook." Clarissa was horrible at cooking though she did have some of her specialty items that turned out perfect, so Harry typically did the cooking. They both got up and went downstairs. Clare set the table while Harry began frying the bacon.

Harry was frying the eggs by the time Dudley arrived in the kitchen with his mother. He put the bacon and eggs on the table which was difficult since there wasn't much room. Dudley, meanwhile, was counting his presents. His face fell.

"Thirty-six," He said, looking up at his mother and father. "That's two less than last year."

"Darling you haven't counted Aunt Marge's present, see, it's here under the big one from Mummy and Daddy."

"Alright, thirty-seven then," said Dudley, going red in the face. Harry, and Clare both glanced at each other wide-eyed, they both knew what was coming next. An infamous tantrum from Dudley, so both began eating as fast as the could. Luckily their Aunt noticed the growing danger too.

"And we'll buy you another two presents while we're out today. How's that, two more presents! Will that be alright?"

Unfortunately the Dursley's got a phone call from Mrs. Fig, she apparently tripped over one of her cats and broke her legs, so she wouldn't be able to take care of the potter's today. Frantically the Dursley's tried to figure out another option, but before anything could be decided, Dudley's friend Piers Polkiss arrived. Therefore the Potter's got shoved into the car to go with them. This was the first time they ever got to go to the zoo. Harry and Clarissa were amazed by all the animals around them. They even got to eat a lemon ice pop, because the ice cream lady was to fast for Vernon. Towards the end of the day they arrived at the reptile house. Clarissa stayed close to her brother not wanting to face the scary reptiles. It wasn't that she was afraid of them but she was wary of them. Of course Dudley found the biggest snake in the place, and kept trying to get it to move, but try as he might it wouldn't budge. After he had walked away Harry and Clarissa stood there watching the snake. Harry decided to talk to it.

"I bet you get that a lot. He does that to everyone, My sister and I included." Harry told it, surprisingly the snake rose it's head and nodded, or at least it seemed to nod.

"Can you understand me?" Harry asked wide-eyed, it nodded again. "Where are you from?" The snake pointed its tail towards the sign. Harry and Clarissa looked at it. It read: Boa Constrictor, Brazil.

"Was it nice there?" The Boa contrictor jabbed its tail at the sign again and Harry read on: This specimen was bred in the zoo. "ohh, I see - So you've never been to Brazil?" As the snake shook its head, a deafening shout behind Harry and Clarissa made them jump.

"DUDLEY, MR. DURSLEY! COME AND LOOK AT THIS SNAKE! YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT ITS DOING!" Dudley came waddling towards them as fast as he could.

"Out of the way , you," he said, pushing both Clarissa and Harry out of the way. Caught by surprise Harry fell onto the concrete floor and pulled his sister down with him. What came next happened so fast no one saw how it happened – one second, Piers and Dudley were leaning right up close to the glass, the next, they had leaped back with howls of horror.

Harry sat up and gasped; the glass front of the boa constrictor's tank had vanished. The great snake was uncoiling itself rapidly , slithering out onto the floor. People throughout the reptile house screamed and started running for the exits. As the snake slithered pass Harry he could've sworn its said "Brazil here I come… Thanksss." Harry looked over at Clarissa.

"Did you here hime say that?" She just stared at him blankly.

"Uhh say what Harry it's a snake?"

After the incident they took Peirs home, and then as soon as they arrived home Harry and Clarissa were sent upstair to their bedroom, and told to not come down till they thought about what they did.

Three days later the Dursley's, and the Potter's, were sitting at the breakfast table. It was like any other day or so they thought. Dudley was wearing his smelting Uniform and poking the twins with his smelting stick. Unfortunately when Harry or Clare complained, Uncle Vernon just told Dudley to keep on poking. From the entryway they heard the mail drop though the slot.

"Dudder's could you go get the mail?" Aunt Petunia asked as she fried the bacon.

"No! Make them do it. I don't want to!" Dudley screamed at his mom.

"Fine, Potter go get the mail."

"Which one?" The twins asked simultaneously.

" I don't care which one. Just one of you go get the mail!" Petunia screeched. Finally Clarissa got up and went to get the mail. When she got to the mail slot she noticed two very think envelopes. One was addressed to her and the other to Harry. She picked them up along with the rest of the mail, and put the one addressed to her into her jeans pocket, and carried the rest into the kitchen. Handing the bill and a letter from Marge to her uncle she quickly slipped Harry's letter into his lap. He looked down in surprised, and looked back up at his sister, she held a finger up to her mouth indicating he should keep quiet. As he picked it up and turned it over Dudley cried out.

"Hey! Harry has a piece in his hand!" Dudley yelled, pointing at Harry.

"Hand it over boy!" Uncle Vernon yelled at Harry, but Harry just shook his head.

"No! It's addressed to me!" Harry cried out.

"To you! Who would be writing to you!?" Vernon yelled snatching the letter from Harry. He looked down at the letter with a look of shocked horror. "It can't be." Clarissa perked up at that.

"Can't be what? Harry's acceptance letter to Hogwarts?" Clarissa asked smugly. He still didn't know that she had hers hidden in her jeans pocket. With her words Vernon's face started turning a deep shade of purple. She just stared defiantly back at him.

"Don't you dare speak about that under this roof! Do. You. Understand." He punctuated each word. When she and Harry both nodded. He pointed towards the stairs. "Good, now go to you room!" The twins scrambled to do as he said, and he even sent Dudley up to his room.

Once in their room Harry turned to Clarissa. "What was that about, and how did you know what it was from?" Clarissa just shook her head and nodded towards the door. About Five minutes later they heard Dudley huff and walk away. Going towards the door, Clarissa opened it and peeked out making sure no one was eavesdropping before she turned back to Harry.

"That dear brother was our acceptance letters to Hogwarts. Better known as Hogwarts: School of witchcraft and wizardry. We've been down on the list to go there since we were born. That's where mom and dad went to school." Harry stares at her wide-eyed.

"How do you know this!" Harry asked.

"My godfather told me all about it." Clarissa states. "Or rather that much. I honestly don't know much more than that. He didn't want me accidentally telling you. I do however know a bit of magic and potions but mainly stuff that can protect you."

"Protect me? But why would I need protecting but not you?"

"Because, you defeated a certain Dark Wizard as a baby, that's why our parents are gone. There are plenty of his followers left that would love you dead, and I can't let that happen, and not just because that's what everyone tells me, but because you're my twin and I don't know what I would do without you." She sighs. Harry comes over and hugs her.

"So what now, and why did you not have a letter?" At his last question she brightens.

"That is because I hid my letter. I knew that they wouldn't let us read them so I decided to be sneaky and hide one so that we could see it." Standing up she pulls her letter from her jeans pocket. "Now we've got to pretend that we haven't read it yet or he would have a fit!" Sitting back down on the bed beside her brother she opens the letter.

* * *

**Sorry for any typos, I was trying to get it finished as soon as possible. Thanks to all my lovely readers!**


	4. Hogwarts Letter and Explanation

**Obviously I am not the greatest at updating, it's schools fault. I just finished Sophomore year of College so that's nice hopefully better updates this summer but no promises since I'm applying to Vet School, and working and shadowing and taking a summer course, but we can hope. Well Obviouldy only the plot is mine everything else the JK Rowling's. Enjoy!**

Hogwarts letter.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Ms. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

Deputy Headmistress

Harry looked up at his sister in wide-eyed surprise. She started chuckling. "See what I told you! You are a wizard and I am a witch. We got it from our parents, however Harry there are people who have magic that have no history of it in their family. One example of this would be our mom, she was the first witch in a long line of muggles." At the word muggle Harry looked confused. Laughing Clarissa clarified, "Muggle is the term for non-magical folk, like our Aunt and Uncle."

"How will we get word to them that we will go? How will we even get there? The Dursleys will never let us go!" Harry started freaking out a bit, he had always been scared of the Dursleys.

"Harry calm down, don't worry so much. We will get word to them or more specifically I will get word to them, and also the Dursleys have to say, it is our choice not theirs, and if we choose to go we will get help with getting supplies and getting to King's Cross." Clarissa pulls Harry into a hug, "Now remember Uncle Vernon, and Aunt Petunia cannot know that we have read the letter. I will hide this one and get in contact with them, but who knows what may happen if they find out about this letter." Deciding that Vernon Dursley could come in at any moment the twins decided to play a game until they were allowed out, or it was bedtime. About an hour later Aunt Petunia came upstairs to get Dudley and the twins for supper. Going downstairs they noticed the tension at the table was still at an all-time high.

Vernon Dursley was trying to keep everyone's mind off of what happened earlier but all it did was keep thought on that one topic. He talked really loudly and every time they came across a word that started with an 'M' or and 'H' he and Petunia would jump about six feet in the air. It took all the self-control that Clary and Harry had in order to not bust out laughing every time it happened. When they were finally allowed to go back upstairs the twins couldn't leave fast enough.

"How difficult was that? I had such a hard time keeping my laughter to myself, I thought I was going to burst!" Clarissa says while turning to her brother. "I wonder how long that is going to last, because it if goes on for much longer I don't think I will be able to keep a straight face around them." Harry laughs as he sits down on his bed.

"I agree that, had to be one of the most difficult suppers we've sat through in a while. What do you think will happen?"

"I'm not sure, both of them hate magic. That's apparent by the way they've been acting, and my Godfather said that Petunia has hated magic since mom got accepted into Hogwarts, that's like fifty kajillion years ago."

Next thing the twins know there is a tap on the window. Looking up they see a brown screech owl waiting to be let in. "What's that?" Harry inquires.

"It's an owl, and that is how we will get word to Dumbledore that we want to go to Hogwarts in September." Clarissa gets up from the bed and lets the owl in. Sitting down at her desk she pulls out a piece of paper, it is not the normal type of paper that Harry has seen used in school, but a thick yellowed paper. She scribbles something onto the paper and then rolls it up securing it with a ribbon. She uses the ribbon to attach it to the owl's leg, and carries the owl back to the window stroking its head. Once she got the window the owl gently nips her hand and takes off into the sky. "There, our response has been sent and someone should come to help us." Harry was watching her carefully, but looked slightly confused.

"What exactly did you just do? And what type of paper was that? How do you know what to do?" Harry had so many questions for Clarissa and all he was getting was more questions, and few answers. Clary chuckles.

"Slow down Harry, I can't answer all of your questions, and I especially can't answer them when you ask me all of them at the same time. That paper you saw me using is called parchment. It is thicker than the paper we use in school and much easier to handle, it's what we will be using in school when we get to Hogwarts. As for what I just did, I sent a letter, in the wizarding world we send letters by owl rather than through regular posts. As for your third questions, I already answered that previously; my godfather told me what to do." Smiling Clary sits down on her bed facing Harry. "We should get an answer within a few days. As for now, it's time for bed."

Two days Later:

"Clary! Come here, come quick!" Harry yells out for his sister from their bedroom. Clary hears him from downstairs and drops what she is doing to run upstairs.

"What? What is so urgent? You're lucky the Dursley's aren't home cause otherwise….."

"I know, I know, but I don't care! The owl is back, the owl is back!" Harry interrupts his sister.

"Oh well in that's case… Are you even more of an Idiot? Harry the Dursley's can't know that we know about Hogwarts!" She scolds her brother as she walks to the window and lets the owl in. The owl lands on her shoulder and holds its leg out for her to take the letter attached to it. Clarissa pulls it off and unrolls it. "Here I'll read the letter out loud."

Dear Harry and Clarissa Potter,

We are so glad to hear that you will be joining us in the fall. Due to your unusual circumstances we will be sending Hagrid, Keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts to help you get all supplies needed for Hogwarts. He will arrive in three days to take you to Diagon Alley. We will let your Aunt and Uncle know that he will be coming so don't worry about telling them. Thank you again for letting us know.

Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore

"Well there we go. I told you they would help us get there." Clary smiles and gives her brother a hug before sitting down to respond and send the owl on her way. "We just have to wait three more days and then we can begin our new journey."

Thank you for reading and please Review/Like!


	5. Diagon Alley

**A new chapter YAY! and it didn't take me fiftykajillion years either. It honestly would have been sooner but I visited home before summer lasses started, and then class started and well cell bio isn't easy. This chapter is longer than normal so bear with me, I had actually wanted to make it to Kings Cross in this one but alas that didn't happen so the next one. This chapter focuses more on Harry than Clare. Anyways I own nothing except for what you don't recognize the rest goes to J.K. Rowling. Please Read and Review!**

Diagon Alley and Kings Cross

Three days passed and Harry was so excited for their trip. The Dursleys were furious when they found out about what Clarissa did, they were so mad in fact that Clarissa was shoved into the cupboard under the stairs for the duration of the three days. Of course they found out by way of mail, but that didn't make them any less mad. With the three days up they let Clary out of the cupboard, she blinks her eyes rapidly trying to get used to the light of day again. About thirty minutes later there was a loud knock on the door startling the Dursley's. Harry ran to get the door but Vernon yanked him back by his collar.

Vernon walked forward and slowly cracked the door open not willing to actually let anything or anyone in yet. However Hagrid had a different idea, as soon as the door began creaking open he stepped forward forcefully pushing it back further to allow entry. Sputtering Vernon backs away quickly until he is in the living room doorway. "Well then Dursleys I assume you have been notified that I was coming to get the Potter Twins today?" His voice boomed through the house causing the Dursleys to jump again.

"Yes we were and they will NOT be going. We will not have that type of filth in our home!" Vernon yelled at him gathering some bit of courage. His face was slowly turning purplish red from all his pent up anger.

"Filth!? How dare you call them filth it is you who should be called filth. These two are descendants of some of the most powerful witches and wizards!"

"Yes, and yet their parents managed to get blown up and left these two with us." Petunia chimed in.

"Blown up! Blown up!? James and Lily Potter did not go and get themselves blown up! They were murdered by You-Know-Who! The only people known to have survived the killing curse are standing in this room." At this comment he points to Harry and Clarissa. "Harry and Clarissa are the only two known people to have ever survived the killing curse."

"Frankly I don't really care if they are the only two people to have ever survived the whatchamacallit I still don't want them learning that crap! They can just learn to live without it like they have done for the past eleven years." Vernon retorts.

"Uhm, that's not true because unlike Harry I have been able to learn some stuff already, you can't keep us from going, that isn't your place to say yea or nay. Our parents would have wanted us to go, would have been joyful about our going to Hogwarts, so you can't keep us from going!" Clarissa chimes in angry about being talked about as if they were not standing right there with them. Vernon glares at her.

"Well fine if you are so gung ho about going then you can go however Harry will being staying here with us. AND if it makes you feel better then you will not be welcomed in this home ever again. You can just go lie with your Godfather from here on out. I would be much easier on us if you just left." Vernon snidely

"Wait! No! I am going to Hogwarts with Clary, I refuse to stay here, and you can't keep me from my heritage." Harry burst out, not willing to be left behind alone with his abusive uncle.

"FINE! Do whatever you want, just don't come running back here when you get hurt or fail in that retched school for freaks!" Vernon yells his face turning a blotchy shade of red. With that they were pushed outside and the front door slammed shut behind Hagrid.

"Well that turned out great didn't it?" Clarissa asked brightly putting her arms around Harry.

"Yeah it could've gone a lot worse, we could be shoved in the cupboard again and never see the light of day again!" Harry responded happily while Hagrid just stood there looking between the two incredulously.

"Y'all call that good. He practically threw us out the door. How could he call y'all that and how can you just take it?" Hagrid roars.

"Hagrid if you knew about all that we've been through then you would completely understand as it is we don't exactly have time to explain in great details, we need to get to Diagon Alley before people start to question us about your unusual height and stature." Clary states easily, Hagrid just shrugs his shoulders in agreement and they set off.

Once they arrive at the Leaky cauldron everyone swarms them. It's finally here the saviors of the wizarding world have returned. Poor Harry has no understanding of what is going on. Clary just takes everything in stride and hopes for the best. Eventually after meeting a shaky professor Quirrel who refuses to shake their hands they escape. Freedom!"

Hagrid took the twins behind the Leaky cauldron and began counting bricks in the wall above the trash can. "Three up… two across…." He muttered." Right, stand back, you two."

He tapped the wall three times with the point of his umbrella. The Brick he had touched quivered – it wriggled – in the middle, a small hole appeared – it grew wider and wider – a second later they were facing an archway large enough even for Hagrid, an archway onto a cobbled street that twisted and turned out of sight.

"Welcome," said Hagrid, " to Diagon Alley."

Clary looked over at her brother and smiled, he was so awed at the wizarding community that it was almost comical. They stepped through the archway. Harry looked quickly over his shoulder and saw the archway shrink instantly back into solid wall. Clary already knew that this happened seeing how she had been here before with her Godfather.

The sun shone brightly on a stack of cauldrons outside the nearest shop. Cauldrons – All sizes – Copper, Brass, Pewter, Silver – Self stirring – collapsible, said a sign hanging over them.

"Yeah, you'll both be needin' one of those," said Hagrid, "but we gotta get your money first."

As the trio walked through Diagon Alley to the wizarding bank Gringotts, Harry turned his head all around. Clary also looked around but not so crazily seeing how it wasn't completely new to her. She does remember her first tome coming here though, it was pretty amazing all the magic flowing around the place, she could feel it in her blood. The hum of magic always made her feel giddy and excited, she could only imagine how living at Hogwarts is going to feel like.

Hagrids voice startles Clare out of her musings, they had arrived in front of the large snowy white building that towered over the other little shops. Standing beside its burnished bronze doors, wearing a uniform of scarlet and gold, was a gblin. Harry gasped in surprise and Clary gently nodded her head towards him. "Yes it's a goblin Harry." The Goblin stood in attention standing about a head shorter than the twins. Soon they were facing a second set of doors this time silver with words engraved upon them:

Enter, stranger, but take heed

Of what awaits the sin of greed,

For those who take, but do not earn,

Must pay most dearly in their turn.

So if you seek beneath our floors

A treasure that was never yours,

Thief, you have been warned, beware

Of finding more than treasure there.

There were goblins all over the place, some counting money, other just sitting there. A few were helping wizards. Harry stares around him in awe, and Clary just follows Hagrid calmly. They get up in front of a huge desk with a Goblin sitting there not working on anything.

"Moring," Hagrid greets the Goblin," We've come to get money out from the Potter's vault." He explains to the goblin.

"You got their key sir?" Hagrid kinda looks for a moment before Clare nudges him.

"Here it is. My Godfather gave it to me the first time he brought me here." Clare hands the key over to the Goblin.

"Very well miss, everything seems to be in order."

" Ah, I also have a letter from Albus Dumbledore, we need to get you-know-what from vault seven hundred and thirteen." Hagrid states conspiratorially handing over the letter. The goblin reads it over closely.

"Very well, I will have someone take you down to the vaults. Griphook!"

Griphook yet another goblin comes over and leads them to one of the doors leading off the hall.

"What's the you-know-what in vault seven hundred and thirteen?" Harry asks always one to get his noe into things.

"Harry! You can't go asking Hagrid that!" Clary chastises her brother.

" AHh no it alright Clare, I can't tell you guys anyways it's very secret Hogwarts business. Dumbledore trusts me, and its worth more than my job if I fail." Hagrid says mysteriously. Finally their cart comes to a stop mush to Hagrid's joy, he seemed to be almost sick from the crazy theme parkesque ride. Griphook gets off and taking the key opens the vault to show all the Potters gold in its vast glory. Harry was amazed he couldn't believe that they had this much gold. Clare chuckles and slips forward to get the amount of gold they would need. With that task doen they got back on the cart to go even further down.

Vault seven hundred and thirteen had no keyhole.

"Stand back ," said Griphook importantly. He stroke the door gently with one long finger and the dorr just seemed to melt away. Both Harry and Clare were in awe over this fact. Turning back to the twins Grip hook states. " If anyone other than a goblin were to try and get intot here they would be sucked in."

"How often do you guys check?" Harry asks.

"Oh only about once every ten years or so." Griphook grins nastily. Harry shivers but then scoots forward trying to see what important item is hidden away in there. Clary stays where she is at but is no less curious at all. Unfortunately all that comes out is a grubby little package wrapped in off white paper.

Pretty soon after one very bumpy cart ride later they arrived back to the main level. Harry and Clarissa were excited to get their class supplies, and didn't know where to start off at.

"Best get your uniforms first as it will probably take the longest." Hagrid states, and takes them over to the shop. He leaves them in good hands for Madam Malkins takes no funny business from kids and goes back to get a quick drink from the Leaky cauldron.

Madam Malkins sees them come in and tells them she will be with them shortly. Further into the back a young boy around their age is getting fitted for his school uniform. Clary recognizes him immediately but tries not to let on seeing how they aren't supposed to acknowledge one another outside of Uncle Sev's house.

"Hello," The boys says to the two, his eyes growing slightly when seeing Clare," Hogwarts too?"

"Yeah," Harry responds.

"Me too, my father's next door getting my books, and my mom is down the street looking at wands. However, I think that I will drag them to go look at brooms, the new nimbus 2000 has just come out and I must have one. I don't understand the silly rule that no first years are allowed to have brooms. Have you got your own broom?" He asks Harry.

"Uhm, no." Harry states slightly confused.

"Play Quidditch at all?"

"No," was Harry's response again, his face becoming more puzzled. Clary just kinda watches hoping nothing bad happens she knows how Draco can be, and he knows that she knows about these things and would expect her brother to know too. If only that was the case.

"I do – Father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play on my house team. Any idea what house you will be in?"

"Uh no not really."

"Well no one really does do they? Though I know that I will be in Slytherin, my whole family comes from there so it's only natural that I belong there. Imagine being in Hufflepuff, I think I'd rather die than be put there." By this time Clary had her robes done and Madam Malkin was working on Harry's. At that point Hagrid came back and he had ice cream with him.

"Wow! Look at that man!" Clare and Harry look over to see Hagrid grinning at them with the ice cream. Clare laughs.

"Yeah that's Hagrid, he is the keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts, and he is actually the one helping us get our stuff today." Clare responds in answer to the boys unasked question.

"Oh, where are your parents?" The boys asks curiously for more than one reason.

"They are gone," Clare states simply.

"They're dead." Harry responds at the same time.

"Oh, sorry. But they were our kind weren't they?" The boy states not really sounding sorry, Harry was beginning to not like the kid more and more.

"Yes they were wizards if that is what you're asking."

"Oh good, I really don't think they should let the other kind in, I mean they haven't been raised to know our world, and laws. They are so far behind, and plus they just aren't the same as us, not knowing about Hogwarts until they get their letter, now that is astonishing."

"Yes I'm sure it is." Clare responds coolly raising an eyebrow at the boy. The boy looks at her questioningly but then seeing the look on Harry's face he realizes what he has done, but before he can backtrack Madam Malkin is releases Harry and letting them go on their ways.

"Well I guess I'll see you two at Hogwarts then."

They turn and leave. Once outside Hagrid hands them their Ice cream. Chocolate raspberry with nuts for Harry, and blood orange sherbet for Clare.

"Clare, what's Quidditch? Harry asks his sister.

"It's the largest sport played by wizards atop brooms. There are three types of balls the quaffle, the bludgers, and the snitch. The chasers try and score using the quaffle, while the Keeper's try and keep the quaffle from going into one of three goal posts. The beaters whack the bludgers at the other players and the seeker looks for the snitch. Usually whichever team get the snitch wins but not always." Clare explains the game to her brother as they buy parchment and ink, and then get their cauldrons and ingredients from the apothecary. Finally they go to Flourish and Blotts for their school books. The store was stacked from ceiling to floor with books and Clare was in book heaven.

Hagrid and Harry had to drag her away after finding so many interesting books on curses and counter curses, or witches through the ages.

Finally all they had left was their wands. Also Hagrid realizes that he hadn't gotten them a birthday present yet, at which the twins start protesting.

"Nah, I want to. Tell you what I'll get you each an animal of your choice. How does and owl sounds, they are quite useful to carry mail, and no allergies tend to go along with them." With this the twins nodded. "Alright let's go get yer owls." Within a few minutes Harry had picked out a beautiful snowy white barn owl, and Clare carried a regal looking black Horned owl. They both stammered their thanks sounding eerily like Professor Quirrel.

"Don't mention it. It doesn't seem like you got many presents from the Dursley's over the years, so here to make up for it. Now only Ollivander's left." A magic wand was the one thing that the twins were looking forward to the most. It sealed the deal making what seemed like a dream become real.

Ollivander's was a small shabby looking shop with a narrow look to it. On the outside was a peeling gold sign that read Ollivanders: Maker of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. A single wand laid on a dusty purple cushion in the window. At first glance the building seemed empty, but they heard some rustling from the back. The hairs on Clares neck stood up. It was a very creepy place.

"Welcome," A voice said softly making the twins jump. It seemed that Hagrid jumped too for there was a crunching noise and he quickly got off the chair.

"Hello." The twins corused together awkwardly.

"Ah, yes, I was wondering when I would see you. It seems like just yesterday Mr. and Ms. Potter that your parents were coming in to get their first wands. Your mother, ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work. Your father though, had a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Well I say your father favored it, but really it's the wand that chooses the wizard." Ollivander steps closer inspecting Harry, looking at the lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. "I'm sorry to say that I sold the wand that gave you that scar. Thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Powerful wand, very powerful, and in the wrong hands…. Well, if I'd known what that wand was going out into the world to do…"

He shook his head as if to get rid of a bad memory, and then turns and spots Hagrid.

"Ah! Rubeus Hagrid! How nice to see you again…. Oak, sixteen inches, rather bendy wasn't it?"

"It was, sir, yes," said Hagrid.

"Good wand, that one. But I suppose they snapped it in half when you got expelled?" said Mr. Ollivander, suddenly stern,

"Er – yes, yes they did, but I still have the pieces, not using them of course!" Hagrid says brightly shuffling his feet, and gripping his pink umbrella tightly.

"Hmm…" Ollivander responds giving Hagrid a questionable look before turning back to Harry. "Okay now, which arm is your wand arm?"

"Erm, well I'm right handed," said Harry.

"Okay, well hold out your arm." He began taking measurements. Measuring Harry from Houlder to finger, then wrist to elbow, Shoulder to floor, knee to armpit, and so on and so forth. As he was measuring he said, "Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course you will never get such good results with another's wizards wand."

At this point Harry realized that the measuring tape which was measuring the gap between his eyes was doing so on its own accord. Ollivander had gone into the back pulling boxes off the shelves. Once he came back he put the tape away and handed Harry a box. "Try this one first. Wave it around a bit. Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible."

Harry took the wand and feeling a bit foolish waved it around a bit. But before he could really do anything Ollivander snatched the wand back.

"Maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches. Quite Whippy. Try –" But Harry had hardly raised the wand when it was also snatched back by Mr. Ollivander. "No, No try this one." This continued for at least ten more wands when finally Mr. Ollivander got a strange look on his face and disappeared for a moment into the back. Here try this one, and unusual combination – Holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple." Harry took the wand and almost instantly felt a nice warmth grow at his fingertips. He raised the wand above his head and brought it swishing down releasing a stream of red and gold sparks into the air.

"Bravo! Mr. Potter it seems we have found the wand." He gently places the wand back into the box muttering to himself. "Curious, curious…"

"I'm sorry, but what's curious?" Harry asks.

"Well Mr. Potter, it just so happens that the Phoenix who provided the tail feather for this wand happened to give one other feather, and that wand. That wand gave you that scar. Yes, thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Curious indeed how these things happen. The wand chooses the wizard, I believe we expect great things out of both of you. Now Ms. Potter your turn."

He goes through the same process with Clary, and probably just as many wands before she receives hers. Ten-and-three-quarters length. Pear. With a Unicorn core, slightly springy perfect for charms like her mom.

They were quiet as they made their way back to the Leaky Cauldron. There was so much to process for both of them, even Clary who had been there before. It wasn't the first time she had been there either but she had gained more information. If only she could talk it over with her Godfather Severus. When they got to the train station Hagrid handed them their tickets.

"First of September the train leaves right on the dot. Any troubles with the Dursley's just let me know and I'll come take care of it. One of you just needs to send a letter with and Owl they will know where to find me. See y'all soon." With that they got on the train back to Privet drive and Hagrid was gone in a blink.

**Thank you guys so much, I know this was a longer chapter and we still haven't gotten to Hogwarts yet, but I will give you the hint that we will arrive there in two more chapters! Please Review!**


	6. Kings Cross

The next month goes by and the twins don't receive much trouble from the Dursley's in fact they happen to stay out of their way especially after the little incident with Dudley. Thankfully they had each other for company and they perused their new school books. In fact Clare had even decided to send a letter to her Godfather. I was short and to the point.

My dear Godfather,

I am Happy to announce that since getting back from Diagon Alley the Dursley's haven't given us much trouble. It is quite an improvement from before. I do hope that you can forgive me for my last letter. It was written rashly and honestly in fear of my Uncle Vernon. I love you and miss you dearly. Can't wait to see you at Hogwarts soon. I can't believe the time has come.

You're loving Goddaughter,

Clarissa.

Clarissa looks over to her brother, he was just lying there on the bed reading his new books. She felt bad for him, he had to be kept in the dark for all these years for his safety, and it was too dangerous to tell him about the world especially living with the Dursleys. The only reason why Clare was allowed into the world was a special deal made between Petunia and Dumbledore. That and the fact that her Godfather was still out in the open. Clare wished that she could have shared the stories with Harry but things had to be the way they were.

Not to mention the fact that Dumbledore had to keep them there due to a bit of ancient magic. It bound the Potters to the Dursleys allowing them a tiny bit of protection from the world which wanted to hurt them, well hurt Harry that is. No one really cared about Clarissa being alive or dead, at least not the world in general, only her friends and family did.

Soon the two will be going to Kings Cross to get onto a train that will take them far away from all of this. It will be magnificent. Clary looks back down at her book and reads some more thinking about the sorting ceremony and wondering what house she and Harry would be put into. It wouldn't surprise her if they were put into different houses. They definitely were not alike. Harry was more like his father or what she has heard of him, and according to Snape she leaned more towards her mom's quirks. As always she wanted to learn, if she could she would be content with a book in her lap.

Of course that tranquility doesn't last forever. The day before they have to go back Clare is woken suddenly by Vernon screaming at her.

"Get up! GET up! GET UP! You need to get up out of the bed this instance!" Vernon yanks Clare out of bed and drags her to the door.

"What? What are you doing to me? Let go of me!" Clare struggles against her Uncles grip.

"You know exactly what this is about, you wretch!" By this point they had arrived in the living room. Standing in the Middle of the Room is Snape.

"Wha…?! Uncle Sev, what are you doing here?" Clares mouth drops open in surprise. He smiles sadly.

"I'm here for you my dear. You're coming with me, I'm actually here for both you and Harry. I'm to take you to Kings Cross tomorrow to make sure you guys make it there." Snape says kindly. "Though you can't tell Harry who I am to you of course. Not yet anyways. So gather up your stuff we leave as soon as you guys are both ready." He took on his stern teacher voice, more to hide the fact that he was close to her. Vernon just stood there in the doorway scowling.

Clare goes upstairs to rouse a groggy Harry.

"Whaz goin on….?" Harry asks sleepily, he had managed to go back to seep after Clare was taken downstairs.

"We are going with a teacher from Hogwarts. He is going to get us to Kings Cross on time tomorrow. We need to gather our stuff and put it all in our trunks." Clare pulls him on out of bed and forces him to get around. Soon they are gathering all their schools supplies and books putting them in their individual trunks. Grabbing both the trunks and their owls in their cages they make their way downstairs to face to coming journey.

"Are you two ready to go then? I have things to take care of and can't babysit two first years." Snape said snidely shooting a sorrowful look in Clare's direction.

"Yes, we are ready." Clare answers for them. He turns and starts walking to the front door. He turns back once to make sure they are following him and then continues on. The twins follow closely behind them giving a short nod to Their Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and Cousin Dudley. Vernon and Petunia just sneers at them. Once they get outside Snape turns to them.

"I need you guys to take ahold of my hands and we are going to go back to my house." With that he holds out his hands and after they take ahold he disapperates. The twins feel like they are being sucked through a small cylinder. Their ears pop, and their breath disappears. Apparation isn't the most comfortable thing in the world.

"What was that?" Harry asks after the discomfort has gone away.

"That was apparition, it is a way that witches and wizards are able to get around with." Snape explains. "Welcome to my house, you'll spend the day and night here, and then tomorrow morning I will take you to get on the train. So make yourselves at home, but please don't make a mess or get everything out." Snape opens the door and leads the way inside. Harry looks around in awe at his first sight of a wizard's home. Severus takes them upstairs to the bedrooms and lets them pick one. Clare immediately picks her normal room, while Harry goes for the one next door. His is simple while here has a few decorations and a bookcase filled to the brim with books. The rest of the afternoon is fill with the entertaining themselves. Clare pulls out a book from the bookcase, while Harry plays a game of cards. Without them realizing it Severus Snape watches from the doorway, seeing how they interact and entertain themselves. He is astonished to find how much like James Harry really was, not just with the looks but also with his personality and how he holds himself. Clare on the other hand, his dear sweet Clare, is so much like her mom. Sweet, caring, and of course can't keep her hands off the books.

"What pray tell are you playing?" Snape sneers at Harry. He can't make life easy for the child, even if he wanted to. Harry looks up at the professor.

"Uh, I'm playing solitaire… it is the easiest card game to play by yourself." Harry responds, looking slightly scared of the dark foreboding figure above him. Snape just scoffs at him.

"Well dinner is in twenty minutes, I expect you two to be cleaned and ready to go in in dining room in fifteen." He turns his back on them and leaves the room. Dinner that evening wasn't a big ordeal, in fact it seemed to lent with an occasional crunch from chewing. Harry seemed to be too scared to speak in front of the Professor, and Clary was worried about giving away their relationship so deigned not to speak.

Their day at Snape manor went by very quickly. Waking up the next morning both Harry and Clary were super excited about going to Hogwarts. In fact they actually went downstairs to the kitchen fully dressed and ready by 7:30 am. Severus Snape seemed surprised to see the twins already in the kitchen that early, but it didn't say anything while he made some toast and set it in front of them.

"We have about two hours before needing to leave for Kings Cross. Are you both completely packed and ready?" Snape asked

"Yes, we are packed and ready. Everything we need is in our trunks." Clary pipes up, Harry sitting beside her nods in agreements.

"Good, then you guys can just read or relax for the next hours or so. I have to get things ready for my class in the next year."

The next few hours passed fairly quickly for two excited eleven year olds. They finished eating their toast and then played card games together. In no time they were grabbing their trunks and owls to head to the station. Within minutes they were standing in front of a wall. On one side it said platform nine, and the other listed platform 10.

"So what are we supposed to do again?" Harry turned to Snape.

"Just walk right through there," he points at the wall, "it won't hurt at all, I swear."

"Harry, do you want to do it together?" Clary inquires, she knows that it will make it easier on him, and honestly it will be easier for her.

"Yes! Yes, please." He almost jumps for joy, Clary chuckles.

"Alright," She grabs a hold of his hand, "Ready… 1… 2… 3…" At the last syllable of three they take off running. Closing their eyes to brace for impact. Only no impact came. It felt almost like passing through a veil. When the two opened their eyes on the other side they were awe struck. A huge train set in front of them gleaming gold and red, inscribed on the front were the words Hogwarts Express. Snape comes up behind them, smiling softly to himself at the awestruck look on his Goddaughter's face.

"Alright stop gawking and get your buts on the train. I am leaving you to it seeing how I think even two eleven year old dunderheads can make it onto a train just four feet in front of them without adult supervision." Snape sneers at them, and with a final swish of his cloak he is gone. The twins continued on and got on the train. After going down a long hallway they finally find an empty compartment.

"Here, let's use this one." Clary says to her brother. They lug their trunks inside and work together to try and put them up on the shelf unfortunately they were too heavy. Lucky though two red heads come in at that moment seeing how hard they two were trying to put their trunks up.

"Would you two…." One started.

"….. Like some help?" The other finished. Clary look from one to the other in surprise.

"Uh…. Sure that would be great. I'm Clay by the way and this is my twin…"

"Harry!" Harry pipes up finishing her sentence.

"I'm Forge…" Said Fred.

"…. And I'm Gred." George says

"And we are the Weasley twins!" Both state at the same time. Then they turn and push the trunks up into the shelves.

"Now don't worry, you won't have to pull them down, they will automatically take them into the castle once we arrive." Fred says.

"See you later!" George calls out as they turn around to continue on their way. Not to long after the twins left another red head pokes his head into the compartment.

"Mind if I sit here with you guys?" He asks.

"No not at all." Clary gestures to an open seat. "I'm Clary…"

"… And I'm Harry."

"Are you by chance related to the other two red-headed twins?" Clary inquires.

"Yeah, they are my brothers. I'm Ron, Ron Weasley." Ron grins sheepishly.

After the introductions have been made the ride passes without much incident. Except for a short break when a little lady with a Trolley came by. Harry and Clary bought a little bit of everything and the three shared the snacks. Close to arrival time a girl with bushy hair walks in asking if they had seen a toad. Some boy named Neville had lost his. Seeing how Ron was about to do a bit of magic the girl sat down to observe. She seemed a little stuck up to Clary but she wasn't about to judge. It wasn't long after that when they arrived at the Hogsmeade station. It was a bustle of activity and a little confusing.

From one side Hagrid could be heard calling out "Firs' years, firs' years over here!" Harry, Ron, and Clary head over towards him. "Ello Harry, Clarissa was the train ride good?"

"Yeah it was great! This is Ron, we met him on the train." Harry exclaims excitedly. Soon all the new first years had gathered around Hagrid. Some seemed to be scared of him since he was an overgrown man, or small half giant whichever way you want to put it.

"A'right four to a boat and I get my own seeing how big I am." All the kids load into the boats, and the boats magically move across the lake by themselves. "Soon you guys wll get your first glimpse of Hogwarts. He wasn't wrong in a couple more minutes you could hear gasps and exclaims of surprise and awe. Sooon they arrive at the other side and quickly get out and head into the castle.


End file.
